


Unconscious Moment

by AnAmberedBee_011



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just a Cute AU Moment That Could've Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmberedBee_011/pseuds/AnAmberedBee_011
Summary: Buffy Bonds (one sided-ly) with a recently chipped Spike.





	Unconscious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of what I've written. The characters are all Whedon's, forevermore 
> 
> This is an AU warning, since in canon Spike didn't discover that he was able to hit demons without pain until "Doomed", after he had moved from being chained up in Giles' tub to living with Xander in his parents' basement. (Remember how in "Something Blue" he complained that he couldn't fight the demons being drawn to Xander and therefore wouldn't be able to protect Buffy his fiancee?) This cute scene in the cemetery presupposes that Spike knows about the 'demon-exemption' almost immediately after being chipped, and would therefore be willing to patrol with Buffy.
> 
> Originally posted to Twisting the Hellmouth in 2009 as DuskyDushku.

  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled as she came to. Back against a tombstone, three in the morning with her favorite vamp passed out on the top of an above ground coffin in front of her.  
  
She knew of course, that when Giles told her to watch him (when he had left for a watchers’ meeting in the UK,) that he’d meant for her to keep Spike locked up in the tub.  
  
Unfortunately, Spike knew how to annoy her in all the right ways to get her to unchain him after less than two hours of babysitting.  
  
What can she say, she always sucked at babysitting when she’d done it to get paid.  
  
Why would she be any better when it wasn’t even voluntary?  
  
All in all, she conceded to herself that she was happy he’d talked his way into patrolling with her, as back up of course.  
  
He was chipped so she wasn’t too worried about it, but when the lack of other undead started to get to her he made a damn fine sparring partner.  
  
Not that she’d ever tell him that though. His ego was SO already big enough.  
  
Spike had gotten hit in the head when a demon finally deigned to show up in the last sweep of the last cemetery.  
  
She hadn’t been able to wake him up though and couldn’t motivate herself enough to carry him back to Giles’s place and lock him back up in the tub.   
  
Way too much effort.  
  
Instead she’d opted to wait until he woke up and then snark at him a bit for getting conked out when the WHOLE reason he was out was to _help_ her.  
  
Heh, like to see what snappy comeback he makes about that.   
  
She’d actually had fun talking to the soul-less bleached wonder tonight.  
  
It’s only tonight though, she promised herself, as she saw Spike start to stir with conscious thoughts.  
  
I can go back to hating him in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
end.


End file.
